


Grip Me in Your Hands

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Dom!Rick, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl have a bit of time in safe place, so they decide to explore that exciting, and even more intimate side of their relationship. It would be heaven, if Rick hadn't told Daryl not to move....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grip Me in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks and bows to my wonderful beta reader - MermaidSheenaz. I know what amount of trust was given to me with writing this little thing. 
> 
> I am happy it turned out like it did and I hope everyone will enjoy it!

“Hold still” Rick whispered straight into the hunter’s ear, before his wet tongue trailed all over Daryl’s ear and made him moan quietly. He couldn’t help himself really, not when Rick was acting like that. Daryl squeezed his eyes shut and focused on his breathing, clenching and unclenching his hands, squeezing two fistfuls of sheet with their every movement. He wanted to _touch._ Either himself or Rick, it didn’t really matter anymore.

He was lying on his back, the mattress firm beneath him, fresh sheets smelling of something sweet and flowery. They were cool in comparison to his overheating skin, made even hotter with every heated stare Rick sent his way. It would have been heaven, with Rick’s gentle touches igniting fire deep inside his abdomen, spreading through him like molten lava... if it hadn’t been for Rick’s order not to move. Even as Daryl struggled with himself, he knew that one word would stop all of it if it became too much, one word and Rick would instantly drop his act and wrap his arms around him, whispering sweetly in reassurance.

Not yet, though, Daryl thought as he flexed his untied hands. He didn’t need any bonds to keep them by his side, not really, Rick’s order was enough. And it wasn’t even about the supposed punishment he would receive if he broke the rules…. Daryl knew it was bullshit. No matter what Rick could tell him, no matter what he would hint at during an evening like this, there was no punishment to follow. They both got off on the idea of rules only a lot more than on actually following through with whatever punishment could be brought up. And so, in a couple of words whispered a few months back, they came to an agreement that no actual punishment would follow. But the idea was still there, the idea of firm rules… and that idea was making his body squirm in anticipation.

For the both of them, the whole experience was mainly focused on feeling safe and loved - there was no place for pain or hurt, no place for rejection or, god forbid, _revenge_. Daryl followed Rick’s orders, but not because he feared the punishment. He followed them because he liked to follow them, he liked the way fulfilling Rick’s wishes made him _feel_. Sure, the rules were there, set and strong, but it was the satisfaction that came from doing what Rick told him to do that made this whole thing so much stronger, so much _sweeter_. Daryl would do what Rick asked of him and he would swim in the hazy, light-headed feeling it gave him. Being the only thing Rick focused on, the security it brought… Daryl got off on that even more than on physical sensations.

Their leader was different like this. Rick never really showed much of his dominant side… He had it, sure, but, like in their everyday life, it rarely came into play and only when needed. Unlike their day-to-day life, being dominant in bed was something Rick actually enjoyed. He had told Daryl once that it was because he loved being connected to Daryl in such a way, so infinitely _more_ than just their normal intimacy. It made him feel powerful and humble at the same time, and so, sometimes it was Rick who started it.

Other times, it was Daryl who wanted it to show, wanted to feel that delicious thrill of being, unquestionably, the center of Rick’s world, bringing the man the satisfaction of the deep connection they shared, made even deeper by this particular setting. It made Daryl feel satisfied like nothing else, but was also overwhelming in its own way, letting himself be rendered vulnerable like this. But it was Rick, and therefore, Daryl knew he was safe in his arms. Arms that were now busy tormenting him with pleasure that was too big to contain inside his body, simple sensations heightened by their dependency on each other, and Daryl started to feel like he may burst in the nearest future.

Rick skimmed his hand lightly over his quivering skin, from his chest down to his groin, wrapping around Daryl’s hot length and giving him a slow stroke.  
“Fuck, _Rick_ ” Daryl’s hips shifted, his body seeking more of that sweet friction provided by Rick’s loose fist moving over him. But it was too light, _too teasing_ still. The pace was tortuously slow, only adding to the buildup of sensations coursing through Daryl’s body, making his back arch and his lips part on every gasped breath.

“Shhh… don’t move” Rick hovered over him, his own cock hard and leaking. Rick was mesmerized with Daryl, with how this strong man trusted Rick enough to give up his control to him. That little bit of power, given freely by him, never failed to turn Rick into a shuddering pile of lust. It was something they had rarely indulged in before. Being on the road was not a good place for such games, they both knew it. But here, within the safe walls of Alexandria, they could do whatever they wanted.

Rick smiled down at Daryl, that genuine little smile reserved only for the hunter, and bowed down to lick and suck at Daryl’s straining length. The quiet moan the action caused sent shivers down Rick’s spine, his own body reacting to Daryl’s pleasure with little electric sparks. It was truly addictive, the leader thought, as he took Daryl’s cock into his mouth and sucked, sliding his lips gently down. He could see Daryl’s arms shifting, the muscles beneath his skin twitched and strained, but he kept them at his side like Rick told him to, and it made Rick light-headed.

He set a slow pace, wriggling his tongue over the underside on the way down, sucking and slurping wetly on his way back up. Daryl’s groans and moans grew louder with every bob of Rick’s head and he closed his eyes in concentration. The heavy length in his mouth twitched every now and then as he gave a particularly hard suck, and it served as a welcome distraction when Rick started to grope around on the bed.

His hand quickly found the little bottle of lube they left lying around between the sheets and he hastily poured some of it on his fingers. All the time moving his mouth slowly on Daryl’s cock, he brought two slick fingers to his own ass, pushing them in, wincing a bit at the tight stretch. It wasn’t ideal, and it was rushed as hell, but Rick felt as impatient as Daryl looked so he didn’t waste any time in preparing himself for what he wanted. He could hear a loud groan followed by a curse and looked up automatically.

“Fuck, yer gonna kill me, Rick” Daryl whispered, watching him, his sharp gaze focused on where Rick’s hand disappeared behind the swell of his ass. Rick made a quick work of preparing himself, the anticipation thrumming through him like a thunderstorm. He needed to feel Daryl inside and he was not going to waste any time to get him, he thought, as he pushed his third finger inside, the awkward angle making him grunt with irritation. He couldn’t really reach far enough, so instead, he settled on just stretching himself, biting back a moan at how good his fingers felt when they dragged in and out of his sensitive opening.

Daryl watched him with hooded eyes, licking his lips and growling, actually fucking _growling_. He still had both fists clenched tightly in the sheets, Rick’s order not to move getting more difficult to follow with every second. He wanted to grab Rick’s hand and pull it away, wanted to use his own fingers to draw all those delicious sounds he knew Rick could make. Daryl was so hard it hurt, still engulfed in Rick’s wet, hot mouth which wrung the most desperate noises out of him with every slide. He was slowly going mad because of the lazy pace Rick had set, trying not to buck his hips and fuck right into that tight throat. The fact that Rick had god knows how many fingers up his own ass didn’t help one bit - even if Daryl couldn’t see exactly what Rick was doing with his hand, he could still see the expression on his handsome face, the pure bliss radiating from him with every hard move of his fingers.

“Rick, _please_ , can I?” He finally asked, voice gruff, and had to bite back a disappointed moan when Rick’s mouth left his cock, letting it fall down and tap wetly on his abdomen. Keeping still any longer was really becoming a challenge.  
“Shhh… not yet. Soon, darling, but not yet” Rick removed his fingers and crawled up Daryl’s body, ducking down for a long and filthy kiss. The hunter almost whined when Rick licked his way into Daryl’s mouth, letting him taste himself on those perfect, plump lips. His control was slipping, Rick’s tongue was doing positively wicked things inside his mouth, and Daryl moaned brokenly when it suddenly disappeared. He blinked his eyes open and looked at Rick, taking in the mischevious smile adorning his lover’s face.

“Don’t. Move.” Rick murmured, but the quiet order carried a lot of force inside. Daryl nodded, letting his gaze travel down Rick’s body, over his chest and lower, to the taut abdomen and his cock, as hard and straining as Daryl’s own. And then, in a few deliberate moves, Rick was sitting on him, straddling his hips and lowering his body, and - _fuck_ \- taking Daryl _in_ …

“ _Jesus!_ ” The hiss left Daryl’s mouth through clenched teeth, every muscle in his body pulled tight. He tried to do everything not to move, but god, it was too much all at once. Rick’s tight heat enveloping him, inch by delicious inch, squeezing and shifting around him, drawing him further inside until his whole length was settled deep within Rick’s body. Daryl panted out a few rushed breaths, trying to rein in his body that screamed at him to _move_ , _goddamnit_. But in the next second Rick started to move and all of Daryl’s resolve crumbled down like a house of cards.

“Fuck, RICK!” Daryl almost yelled at him, brain short-circuiting, hands clawing at the sheets beneath them. He wanted to follow Rick’s order but it was _too goddamned much_ to have this beautiful man, his lover, the only one he wanted so much , spearing himself on Daryl’s cock and not being able to touch him. In the next moment, after a few aggressive moves that rendered Daryl speechless, Rick’s head fell forward as his lips opened on a soft murmur.  
“You can touch me. But don’t… _fuck…_ don’t move your hips” he panted out, and Daryl quickly, hungrily, moved his hands. He ran them over Rick’s thighs, up the quivering muscles of his abdomen, up to Rick’s heaving chest.

He watched in fascination as Rick bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, damp curls falling into his face when he continued to move at an unhurried pace, his body rising and falling down again, impaling himself on the hot shaft. But the pleasure of it didn’t really matter anymore, it was bleak, compared to the overwhelming feeling of holding this man in his hands, so Daryl took the opportunity and quickly wrapped both his arms around his lover, bringing him down for a hot kiss. Rick moaned into his mouth, his whole body wrecked by pleasure shuddering through him. It was glorious and beautiful and sweet to the point where Daryl didn’t have as much troubles keeping still now. It was easier to follow the order when he could roam his hands all over Rick’s body, when he could feel Rick lean up into Daryl’s touch.

But then, Rick broke the kiss and looked down at him with his gaze so heated that Daryl could feel his own skin being set on fire.  
“ _Game over._ Fuck me” Rick whispered and Daryl’s breath hitched. _Game over_. It was their sign. One of the two they had, and while the other meant to stop right here and right now, no questions asked, this one was just what it said. _Game over, the bets are off._

Daryl growled and, with one forceful move, flipped them around, fucking up deep into Rick and stilling. Rick’s eyes rolled back into his head and a sigh left him, but his gaze returned to Daryl as soon as his hips stopped whatever movement was to follow.  
“How?” Daryl asked in a gruff voice, face hovering millimeters above Rick’s. The leader licked his lips slowly, feeling warm all over at the way Daryl’s eyes followed the movement of his tongue.

“Hard” he gasped out, “slow” and then his eyes fell closed once more as Daryl started to move. Deep, deliberate thrusts at a madly lazy pace, each one with the potential of jolting Rick up on the mattress, hadn’t it been for Daryl’s arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and back, keeping him in place.

He whined and groaned, feeling the hunter withdraw almost all the way out, before he plunged back in, shoving the thick length at just the right speed to be utterly delicious. Rick mirrored Daryl’s pose, both hands sliding around his back to hold on for dear life, and he could tell Daryl was getting close by how tense he was.  
“Higher” Rick breathed out, knowing he would be understood. Sure enough, Daryl groaned and changed the angle a bit, thrusting up and hitting that one spot inside him that turned him into a trembling ball of sensation. Soon enough, they were both twitching, their systems going into overdrive as Daryl huffed and growled over him, arms locked tightly enough to leave bruises.

“Rick…” a warning, half-stuttered into his ear.  
“Touch me” the answer to unasked question, the only one there’ll ever be.

And Daryl did, with one hand unwrapping from around him, traveling down, between them. A few short strokes and the heat coiling in his body finally snapped, leaving him in a million of shuttered pieces for Daryl to pick up and put together again. He trembled and hissed when Daryl finished, too, pressing his face into Daryl’s neck, hiding in the safety of the strong body. He let himself being pressed into the mattress, a happy hum leaving him when Daryl huffed and shifted after a longer moment, sliding out and off of him.

He had his arms still wrapped around Rick, so he just pulled him along, turning them both on their sides, pressing close when the cold air sneaked between their sweaty bodies. It took a while, but eventually their rapid breathing calmed and the stupid smiles they couldn’t really help faded a bit from exhaustion. Feeling Rick snuggling up to him, with his face tucked into Daryl’s neck, the hunter did the only thing he could think of. He kissed the top of his head softly and tugged a heavy blanket around them with one hand, all the time keeping Rick close with the other. It made his heart do a strange little throb when Rick let himself be as vulnerable as Daryl had been earlier that night.

With that thought in his mind, Daryl squeezed him tighter and drifted off next to his already snoring lover.


End file.
